The Birth of Ricochet
by Ricochet
Summary: Felicia decides to become a vigilante in order to get back at Dark Kat and Turmoil


THE BIRTH OF RICOCHET  
AUTHORS: FELICIA McFURRY, ACE AND ISIS  
EMAIL: RIOCHET@EMAIL.MSN.COM  
  
It had been 2 days since Victoria's death and Felicia was now living  
at Isis's place. Isis's place was a condo located on the beach. It had two   
bedrooms, a bathroom, a dining room, small living room and a kitchen. There   
was also a balcony on the ocean side. Felicia normally liked to go out onto   
the balcony and watch the sunset. But everytime she did that it made her   
cry. Felicia had just basically went through a lot in the past year and a   
half and it was tearing her up. During the day, she stayed in her room and   
listened to Enigma. Her favorite song that she liked was "I love you, I'll   
kill you."   
"Felicia, suppers almost ready.", Isis called. She knew that   
Felicia was going through a lot and was patient with her. She didn't mind   
that Felicia stayed in her room all day. Isis normally liked to work on her   
computer. She was practically a hacker and loved to talk to her friends   
on-line that were also hackers.   
Felicia walked in, at first she had a frown on her face but then she   
smiled to see Isis. She sat down at the table and started to eat the tuna   
sandwich that Isis prepared. "How's your day been?", asked Isis as she   
poured some milk into a glass and placed it in front of Felicia's plate.  
"Better than the others.", said Felicia gloomily.  
"I know that you are going through a lot but it will get better.   
You are welcomed to stay here as much as you like.", said Isis and she sat   
down at the other end and started to eat her sandwich as well.   
Felicia looked up at Isis and smiled. "Thanks, Isis", she said   
softly.   
"Hey, I don't want my best friend to be killed by Turmoil.", said   
Isis.  
When she said that Felicia began to become sad again. Isis knew   
that it was something she said. "Sorry.", she said.  
"It's okay, Isis.", said Felicia. She put down her sandwich, even   
though she was trying to be nice, she couldn't eat her sandwich. She just   
didn't feel like it. "I think I am going out on the beach again tonight."  
"Okay.", said Isis as she started to finish up her milk.  
"Well, why don't you come? You are welcome to.", said Felicia, she   
started to take her plate to the kitchen.  
"Nah. Once you live here for 2 years, it gets kind of boring.",   
said Isis. "Besides I found this file that I am dieing to hack into.", said  
Isis as she followed Felicia into the kitchen.   
*********************************************************************  
That night around 11:00 p.m., Felicia couldn't sleep and told Isis   
that she was going outside. Isis who was half asleep told her okay.   
Felicia quietly got dressed and went outside onto the beach. The wind blew   
around her and Felicia put her arms around herself to keep warm. She found   
a place in the sand that was decent enough to sit in and sat down. The sand   
was exactly dry because the water had been washing over it when the tide was   
up. It felt moist under her. Felicia looked out onto the ocean. It was so   
dark and scary back beyond the waves. She imagined a sea monster that was   
lurking in the water somewhere waiting for her to become vulnerable so it   
could eat her. Felicia decided that the part that was beyond the waves was   
similar to her life. Her life was dark and scary now. She also associated   
the sea monster to Dark Kat and Turmoil who were waiting to get her.   
Suddenly she felt someone walk behind her. She began to get goosebumps as   
she began to wonder who would be out here around 11:00 at night. She   
quickly turned around and discovered Razor. "Razor!", she said as she got   
up and hugged him. She had not seen him for days now.   
"Hi, Felicia", he said softly as he continued to hug her. "How have   
you been doing?"  
"Better. I missed you. I am so afraid that Dark Kat or Turmoil   
will come after you again.", Felicia said.  
"No they won't. I can't stay long so they won't find me again. I   
just came by to check on you, to see how you were doing.", he said.  
"You don't have to leave now. We can go inside Isis's place where   
it is safe.", said Felicia as she pulled on his hand.  
"No. I don't want Isis to know that we are together. You mustn't   
tell her.", said Razor. "I have to go, Felicia."  
Felicia shook her head. "No, don't leave me, Razor. I don't want   
you to go.", she protested as she looked up at him.  
"Felicia, I have to. I'll try to visit you as often as I can. Be   
careful here. I love you.", he said.  
"I love you, too.", she said. They kissed each other. Then Razor   
turned to go. Felicia watched him walk away. Tears were coming down her   
face. She wanted to go with him. She felt unsafe here and didn't like   
that. "Please come back.", she whispered. She collapsed onto the sand and   
started to cry.   
***********************************************************************  
The next morning around 8:00 am, Felicia woke up. She had came back   
in around midnight that morning and had collapsed into the bed. She didn't   
sleep a lot but she wasn't tired at all. She knew that wouldn't stop   
thinking about all of this unless she did something about Dark Kat and   
Turmoil. She looked at herself in the mirror. "I have to stop them.", she   
said. She knew that she had one day left to get aboard the train that Dark   
Kat and Turmoil would be on. Felicia frantically looked for her wallet.   
She found it in the drawer of her night stand. She knew that she had at   
least $1500.00 extra money that she got from working for Turmoil. "Razor,   
told me not to go anywhere for awhile. But this is urgent.", she said as   
she started to get dressed. She stuffed her wallet in her pocket and walked   
out of her bedroom.   
When she reached the kitchen she found Isis eating cereal. "Good   
morning.", said Isis.  
"Morning.", said Felicia as she poured her some coffee.   
"Are we in a hurry?", asked Isis.  
"I need to go shopping today.", she said.  
"What are you looking for?", Isis asked.  
Felicia hesitated on her answer. She couldn't decide on whether or   
not she should tell Isis. But decided not to because Isis would be risking   
her life. "For some stuff.", said Felicia. "Clothes. Things like that."   
She decided against coffee and poured it out in the sink. "I'll be back in   
a couple of hours." Felicia grabbed her car keys and walked out of the door.  
***********************************************************************  
When Felicia returned she was carrying two bags of stuff and a box.   
Isis was on her computer and turned around when Felicia came in the door.   
"What did you buy?", she asked.  
"Just clothes and some junk.", said Felicia. "I'll be in my room."   
She hurried to her room and shut the door. Isis shrugged and turned back to   
her computer.  
Felicia put the stuff on her bed. She opened one bag and set the   
items that she bought on the bed. It was a black tank top, black pants, and   
a black shirt. Felicia nodded her head in improvement and put the items in   
a pile. She opened the next bag and took a black mask that she bought from   
a Halloween store, a personalized patch that she had made, and black boots.   
She set the box on the bed and took out her Swiss army knife. She opened   
the box and took out a D5K Deutsche, a silencer, and five magazines for the   
gun. She held up the gun and looked at it. It had cost her $800.00 alone   
for the gun. When she was satisfied she put the gun back into the box with   
the silencer and the magazines. She placed the gun under her bed. She took   
out the sewing kit that she borrowed from Isis and placed it on her bed.   
She took the patch she bought and her black top. She started to sew the   
patch on the right sleeve of the top. While she was doing this she started   
to think of who she could tell. There were three possible that she could   
tell. "Should I tell Razor?", she asked herself. She shook her head. "No.  
Even though he and T-Bone have the experience and the fire power, they would   
never allow me to fight Dark Kat and Turmoil." Then she moved onto her next   
choice. "What about Isis? No, I can't tell her. She will have to know but   
not now. I don't want to put her life in danger yet. That leaves Jenson.   
He'll help me. Besides he is my brother and lost his parents as well." After  
she finished sewing the patch on, she put it back in her bag. Felicia took   
the bags and put them in the closet.   
***********************************************************************  
  
  



End file.
